Secrets Revealed
by FastTurtles410
Summary: The Marauders sit down and talk about the secrets Remus has been keeping.


**New story about Remus' furry little problem. How do the Marauders take it? Enjoy!**

 **I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

"Spit it out Remus." James said, grabbing the young werewolf's wrist and pulling him into the common room. "We all know, but we want to hear it from your mouth."

"Perfect little Remmy isn't so perfect after all." said Sirius with a smirk on his face.

Remus paled and stuttered, "I-I d-don't know w-what you are t-talking a-about."He tried to figure out how they knew about his secret. He looked down at his shoes, thinking about what Hogwarts would be like after his friends left him.

"Yes. Keep telling yourself that." Peter said rolling his eyes. James pushed Remus onto the bed as the others sat in a circle around him with expectant gleams in their eyes. "Now spill."

"I-I, well, How did you find out?"

"Oh it was obvious. " James explained. "The way you look at her. The secret hand signals you two have. The way you act around her. The list goes on." Now Remus was confused.

"Now admit it." Sirius ordered. "You and Sarah McDowell go to the Shrieking Shack every full moon."

The three boys looked very prod for figuring out Remus' secret, so they were rather put off when he started laughing. It started as a scoff, then a chuckle, but it was soon raging as a full out laugh. After a minute of gaining his composure, Remus addressed his friends.

"Did you honestly think that I was with Sarah?"

"Yeah! Are you not?"

"No! Of course not! We are just friends. How could you think I could have a girlfriend? You guys really are idiots sometimes."

James and Sirius looked at each other, seeming to have a silent conversation. Sirius turned to Remus.

"Well you are hiding something, if your earlier reaction said anything."

"Do you not trust us?" Peter asked.

The color drained from Remus' face again. Why was he friends with such observant people? He knew he should tell his friends, but he was terrified they would think badly about him. But they would be suspicious if he denied anything was wrong. He sighed and realized he would have to tell his friends.

He looked up and locked gazes with each of the other Gryffindors. "I am going to tell you something that may end our friendship. If you don't want anything to do with me after I tell you I understand, just please keep it to yourselves. Deal?"

Thoughts ran through the boys heads of what could possibly so drastic, but they nodded nonetheless.

Remus looked down at his hands and took a deep breath. He whispered, "I am a werewolf."

All the boys were silent, then all of a sudden, Sirius scoffed. "Yeah right. Scrawny, book loving, teachers pet, Remus Lupin a werewolf? I'll believe it when I see it."

Remus sighed and started to take off his shirt.

"Whoa whoa whoa! We don't need to see - Oh my gosh."

Peter James and Sirius stared with mouths agape at the large bite mark on Remus' shoulder, and the jagged scars running down his torso.

Unshed tears built up behind Remus' eyes as he began a story he had never told before. "When I was five years old, I was sitting on my bed looking out the window. I couldn't sleep and the full moon looked rather pretty that night. Something on the edge of the forest moved. It was brown and furry, just like my cat that I had lost a few days before. I snuck out of the house and ran out to the forest.

I was halfway there when I hears it. It was a loud growl land snarl to my left. I turned and say glowing gold eyes. I tried to run home, but it was no use. It bit me. My had heard my screams and came outside. He got rid of the wolf, but by then I was already I woke up he was crying, and trying to stop the blood coming out of my shoulder. He could always heal my wounds, but not this one. We had to go to St. Mungos. Everyone looked at me with disgust. I didn't know what Monster I -"

"YOU ARE NOT A MONSTER!" Yelled a furious Sirius. "YOU ARE REMUS JOHN LUPIN, AND DON'T LET ANYONE TELL YOU OTHERWISE!"

Everyone turned to look at him with equal looks of shock on their faces. After a moment, Remus wiped the tears off his cheeks and whispered "Thank you."

"Anytime moony." Sirius said with a smirk.

"I don't know, Moony. I kinda like it."James barely had time to dodge the pillow that was aiming at his face.

"HEY!"

The boys laughed and joked for a while, effectively cheering up Remus. After a while, they finally went to bed.

As Remus layed there, he had time to think about the fact that he didn't have to tell the Marauders that he really did have a crush on Sarah McDowell...


End file.
